Valentine’s Day Dramione drabble
by ZaryaCeleste
Summary: Three parts of the life of Dramione, from Eighth Year to the next generation.


Hermione and Draco sat at the table near the back of the library, each working on their respective assignments. Draco remembered the day he'd apologised to her on the Hogwarts Express, for all the times he'd called her names, the part he was forced to play in the War, and for his indecision during the time she, Potter and Weasley had ended up in his Manor. She'd been surprised at first, but had accepted his apology readily. A few weeks later, Draco found himself approaching the Gryffindo girl, asking for help on an Ancient Runes paper. She'd helped him without question, which lead up to their weekly study sessions on Saturday.

He looked up, just as Hermione was chewing on her bottom lip, puzzling over something he didn't know about. "What's wrong?" Draco asked, spotting the crease between her eyebrows. Hermione looked up, startled, then gave him a weak grin and a shake of her head before concentrating on her essay once more. "Hermione, seriously, what's wrong? Tell me, maybe I can figure it out." Hermione frowned. "I've got a date."

Draco's eyebrows raised up to his hairline. "With who?"

"Anthony Goldstein, from Ravenclaw. He's in our year."

"I've never heard of him."

"That's because you never pay attention."

Draco's forehead creased, trying to figure out what to do with this newfound information.

"Well, I've got to go now. Thanks for studying with me, see you tomorrow. Oh, and for your information, the date's on Valentine's Day, next Saturday in Hogsmeade, so I won't be able to study with you."

"Okay?" Draco said, confused. _Why did he feel like punching Goldstein's face in?_

**One week later**

Draco scurried after the couple, his eyes fixed on them as he recast a Disillusionment spell. Hermione and the Goldstein guy were just making their way to Scrivenshafts's, probably for a few books and parchment. The door chimed as they entered, Draco slipping in behind them. He followed them to a bookcase at the very back of the store, where Goldstein cornered Hermione and leaned it. At this moment, Draco just lost it and just stepped out, yelling, "Get your hands off MY Hermione!"

Realising what he just said, he flushed in embarrassment. Hermione just smirked. "Thanks Anthony, you were a big help today. See you again soon!" Goldstein smiled. "Yeah, see you, Hermione. Tell me when you need to make anyone jealous again!" Draco just stood there, gaping, watching the other guy walk to the door and disappear into the street. "So? Do you have anything to say?" Hermione asked him, still smirking. Draco snapped out of his thoughts. "You were never on a date, were you? You were just doing this to annoy me!"

"Hmmm, annoy's not the word I'd use. More like getting you to do something," Hermione mused. "Do you have anything to say for yourself, Draco? That was a pretty big claim you made, saying I'm yours." She stepped up into his face. "Well?"

When Draco has finally sorted out his thoughts, his smile turned feral, cupped Hermione's chin and placed his lips onto hers for a chaste kiss. "That's what I've been waiting for." Hermione smiled, and stood up to kiss him once more.

_"When have you been so Slytherin, love?"_

_"Probably because I've been sticking to close to a snake."_

_"True that, and you're not getting away again."_

• ~ •

**One year later**

The romantic spirit was in the air. All of Hogsmeades' inhabitants were gearing up with wrapping paper and ribbons for presents, and sending out owls for flowers, all except Draco Malfoy. After the second war, many were still hesitant to approach him, choosing to stay out of his way, all because of his name and his former status. And so, on Valentine's Day, Draco found himself in his apartment in Hogsmeade, standing on the balcony, reminiscing about the old times with his Slytherin friends and waiting for Hermione's arrival. He turned when he heard the slight patter of footsteps, just to see her come in through the door. _Hermione Granger. _The only person willing to forgive him. As the days went by, they had got closer through their study sessions every afternoon, before making their way down to the Great Hall for dinner. After being together for two years and a few months, Draco was sure that they belonged together for life, hence the little velvet box in his pocket.

He was broken out of his reverie when she moved to stand next him on the balcony. "Happy Valentine's day," she said, smiling softly. Draco smiled at her, glad she was here.

"Have you seen what your fans have gifted you this year yet? I'm curious to see what they gave you this year." Draco asked. Hermione shook her head. "I prefer it up here anyway. You know I don't really care about them." That was true, she never liked the attention, especially after some crazy fan boy had harassed her with red roses the entire day via owl post every five minutes, even after Hermione had made it abundantly clear that she had no interest.

"I got something for you," Draco said, rummaging around in his pockets, taking out the velvet box in question. Hermione's expression changed immediately when she saw the ring. He had just opened up the box to reveal a slim silver band topped with tiny sapphires, moonstones and pink topazes. "Hermione." Draco said, cupping her face in his hands. "You have been my rock through all my ups and downs, even after the War, you were still willing to forgive me when I wasn't even able to forgive myself. Will you do me the greatest honour, and become my wife?"

Hermione's eyes filled up with tears, some streaking down her cheeks. "Yes, of course, Draco, yes!" Draco's face lit up with a blinding grin as he lifted her up and spun them around in a circle. "I can finally call you mine, Mrs. Malfoy." He said, kissing her gently on the lips.

"But, Draco, this is still too much!" Hermione protested. "This must have cost you thousands of galleons!"

"Hermione," Draco took hold of Hermione's hands. "Please, just accept the ring. After all, you agreed to marry me already, right? What's mine is yours."

"Fine," Hermione conceded reluctantly, holding out her hand. Draco smiled, taking the ring and slipping it onto her ring finger.

"You know, the gems I chose also have specific meanings." He said, pulling Hermione down to sit, leaning on the balcony. "Would you like to guess before I reveal the answers?"

"Well, I know that sapphires represent fidelity, positivity and clear-mindedness," Hermione said uncertainly. "But I'm not sure if it's correct."

"Well, my smart little witch, let me tell you the answers. Sapphires are known as the stone of fidelity, as you said, but also unconditional love and commitment. Moonstones, however, mean passion and union. Pink topazes mean finding your soulmate."

Hermione smiled, loving the fact that Draco has done research even though it really wasn't that necessary. "I love you Mr. Malfoy." She told him, gazing into his silver eyes. "And I you, Mrs. Malfoy."

• ~ •

**Ten years later**

"Daddy, daddy!" Lyra Granger-Malfoy came running into room, Scorpius Granger-Malfoy hot on her heels, before both pouncing onto Draco and Hermione's sleeping forms. "I'm hungry, can we have breakfast?"

"Yeah, dad. Wake up, we want food!"

Draco groaned before he got up and picked up his daughter. "Daddy's up, sweetie. Now what do you want for breakfast today?"

"I want Mommy's pancakes!"

Hermione smiled at her daughter, pushing herself off the bed. "I can make the pancakes if you want, you should continue resting." Hermione smiled at Draco. "That won't be necessary, darling. All your cooking experiences have ended up in disaster, and I don't fancy the idea of cleaning up the kitchen today, right, Scorpius?"

Scorpius gave a toothy grin. "Right mommy!"

Draco smiled. "Look what you've done, you've turned my son against me!"

"Oh hush you," Hermione kisses his cheek before heading out to the kitchen. "Who wants to help me mix the batter?"

"Me!" Lyra and Scorpius scrambled off the bed, running after their mother. "Draco, do remember we have to meet your mother for lunch today, so please get up and get ready, okay?"

"Yes dear, I do have my brain with me!" Draco called out in a mock-offended tone. "Just get up, ferret!" Hermione called back teasingly.

Draco smiled, thinking about all the changes that had occurred since the War. In the last twelve years, he had gotten an amazing girlfriend, gotten married, and had two kids. _Yep, life's perfect. _He thought. _All thanks to Hermione. _

_• ~ •_

**A/N ****Hi to all my readers and followers! It's nearly Valentine's Day, so I decided to post something for all of you Dramione shippers, hope you guys enjoy! **

**Love from,**

**ZaryaCeleste**


End file.
